Computing and communication devices are capable of performing an increasing variety of functions and tasks that continue to improve the user's experience. Computing and communication devices can run a variety of applications, can connect to a variety of wired and wireless networks, can perform point of sale transactions to purchase goods and/or services, and/or can download content, which can be stored and/or displayed on the computing and communicating devices. Unfortunately, downloaded content, intended for a particular device, can be copied and/or transmitted to another device even when the other device has not purchased the downloaded content or is not authorized to receive the downloaded content.